A Ilha
by Dinha Duls
Summary: O que você faria se no meio de uma detenção em um banheiro você fosse parar numa ilha deserta com o Draco Malfoy ? Ou se um sonho perfeito se tornase realidade?
1. Volta a Hogwats

A Ilha

Capitulo 1

Volta a Hogwats

Um novo dia começava quando...

--Acorde srtª Weasley hora de levantar..O despertador novo de gina tocava,mais ela parecia nem ouvir.

5 Min. se passaram e gina ainda continuava dormindo.

--Gina, acorde.Gina acorde...GINA ACORDE NESSE MOMENTO E VÁ TOMAR SEU CAFÉ!!!!

Gina deu um pulo na cama e falou:

--Aiii que odiooo...Esse despertador novo não deixa ninguém dormir em paz, agente já acorda pensando que morreu alguém!!Que droga.

Gina foi ao banheiro tomou seu banho matinal para despertar (se bem que com o susto que levou, tava mais do que acordada) e desceu em seguida para tomar seu a café e ir para seu primeiro dia de aula

em hogwats no quinto ano.

--Olá Gina, bom dia.Disse a senhora Molly Weasley.

--Bom dia mãe.Disse Gina com um ar de cansada.

--Tudo bem?

--Não muito..

--Porque, querida?

--Tem duas coisas, a primeira é que eu preciso urgentemente ter outro despertador, eu estava sonhando que em um momento na minha vida estava na fabrica de chocolate do Magnífico, maravilhoso, lindo...

--Ta bom prossiga!

--Do Willy Wonka.Que no caso é o Johnny depp e do nada ficou tudo preto e eu estava numa ilha deserta, com pássaros, um mar lindo e um sol radiante sabe com quem?Adivinha!

--Não sei.Fala.Disse Molly sem entender os pensamentos de Gina.

--Com o menino mais chato, irritante, arrogante, mal e reticências, desse mundo, Draco Malfoy.Foi o pesadelo mais horrível da minha vida!!Gina falou olhando para sua mãe com cara de quem tinha odiado, mais no fundo adorou...

--Deve ter sido horrível mesmo do jeito que você esta falando.Né?Senhora Weasley falou isso com um sinal de ter outras intenções.Mais conte a segunda coisa.

--Ta.A segunda coisa é que eu estou super nervosa para o meu primeiro dia de aula no quinto ano, não tenho nem idéia se a Lina está no mesmo dormitório que eu.Se eles nos separarem eu me mato.

--Que lina?Ahh... É aquela meio doidinha igual você?A que quando veio aqui tava bebendo água e você fez ela rir ela cuspiu tudo pela boca?

--Essa doidinha mesmo..

--No começo achei que ela te levaria pro mau caminho.Mais agora sei que é uma boa pessoa.A senhora Molly olhou para o relógio e falou assustadaGina já são 9:28 o seu trem sai as 9:30 vai pegue as suas coisa e aparate na estação logo!!Seus irmãos já estão te esperando!!

--Ok mãe, Bye bye !!

Gina terminou de falar isso e aparatou na estação 9 3/4.

--Na hora!Disse Gina animada.

Eram exatamente 9:30 e o trem tinha acabado de chegar.Ela decidiu entrar e ver qual era o seu lugar porque estava ansiosa para ver a Lina, outra vez.

Ela foi entrando e pedindo licença para os mini bruxos, ou melhor, os novatos, que estava entrando no trem.

''Quanta gente aqui que, que aconteceu em hogwats abriram vagas de graça?Porque com a quantidade de gente que esta presente.''Gina estava pensando isso e ao mesmo tempo andando

--Vamos ver 1352, 1353, 1354,1355 é aqui achei!Falou gina superempolgada ao achar sua cabine.

Gina mal sabia o que a esperava la dentro, abriu a porta e deu de cara com o seu irmão e Malfoy brigando (com sempre né?).

--Malfoy solta o Perebas ele é meu!

--Weasley..Weasley..Weasley..Tão nervoso por causa de um ratinho fedorento?

--Malfoy me dá o Perebas ou eu não respondo por mim!Disse Rony morrendo de ódio de Draco e com uma vontade imensa de quebrá-lo todinho.

--Hahahaha, Não me faça ir Weasley!

--A é?

Rony terminou essa frase e pulou em cima de draco com toda sua força, deu-lhe um soco que concerteza vai deixar marca.Quando Draco ia dar um soco em Rony..

--CHEGAA!!Disse gina assustada e furiosa pela situação.

--Gina?Disseram juntos.

--É sou eu mesma, porque nunca me viram, não?Eu estou de saco cheia das brigas de vocês, é na rua, na escola, ASSIM NAO DÁ!E um de vocês, pode ir ralando da cabine que meu lugar é aqui!Fala

Gina furiosa.

--Essa cabine é minha 1355.Draco disse apontando pro seu cartão de entrada no trem.

--É..Você tem razão o meu é 1365.Mais não quero deixá-la sozinha com o Malfoy!

--Eu não mordo, ok?Disse Malfoy com sua cara de deboche.

--Malfoy, cala a boca!Disse rony.

--Rony vá para sua cabine, deixa que eu sei me cuidar ,não sou mais criança!!Disse gina se olhando de cima para baixo, para mostrar para a Rony que não era nenhuma criancinha.

--Percebe-se só em olha.Disse Malfoy olhando Gina de cima para baixo.

--Malfoy se você, tocar num fio de cabelo da gina vai se ver comigo!Não to brincando.

--Uii!Que medo!!--Disse Draco com cara de ironia, se virando para mexer na sua bolsa.

--Draco...falou rony furioso.

Rony estava indo a direção ao Draco de novo só que gina o impediu.

--Ronald Weasley vá para sua cabine JÁ!!Gina gritando por causa dessa situação.

--Só não te bato, porque minha irmã não deixou.Mas Malfoy você vai me pagar..Pegou perebas no chão e foi em direção a sua cabine.

Depois disso Gina se sentou em sua cabine de frente para Malfoy, mais não deu nenhum pio.Ficou sim, pensando muito.

''Meu sonho não sai da minha cabeça...Que droga, o pior é que quando olho para o draco lembro da parte do sonho que não tive coragem de contar pra minha mãe.Toda a hora vem parte do sonho na minha cabeça (Eu e o Draco na ilha deserta correndo e olhando um portal (Que no caso eu não sei que portal é esse, mas... disse o pensamento de Gina interrompendo o raciocínio dela sobre o sonho),quando eu caiu no chão e Draco cai em cima de mim e diz.--Você fica muito sexy com esses trajes de banho.Ai eu disse obrigado,ele chegou perto de mim,muito perto mesmo.Ai eu acabei

acordando com aquele maldito despertador..Mais tenho que fingir que desprezo ele,se não o que ele vai pensar?.'')

--Não vai falar nada Weasley?

--Falar o que 'Malfoy'?Disse Gina com cara de desprezo.

--Não fale assim comigo, e quem responde uma pergunta com outra pergunta é muito estúpido.Tinha que ser uma Weasley!!

--Olha Draco.Ate agora eu estou me segurando para não chamar o meu irmão para ele vir te bater, só não chamei porque não vale a pena.

--Gininha, vai pedir para o irmãozinho bater no draquinho?Talvez porque ela não sabe se defender.Ainda não perdeu as fraldinhas..Ahh só não chora Bebê...

Gina se segurou ao máximo.Só que não deu.

Chegou perto de Draco muito perto de seus lábios, Draco estava correspondendo chegando mais perto.

--Quem é o bebê agora?

Gina se afastou e disse:

--Está sentindo desejo por mim Malfoy?Como pode sentir algo por uma 'menininha'?Disse num tom de deboche.

--Claro que eu não estava sentindo nada Weasley..Só estava vendo se você ia resistir a mim, e pelo visto foi a única que conseguiu até agora!

--Hahahaha..Não me faça rir, Malfoy!

--Olha aqui weasley estou perdendo a paciência com você!

--E o que você vai fazer?Vai me bater, me beijar ou vai usar uma magia contra mim?Você tem três opções, qual vai querer?

--A segunda opção não é tão má assim, ou é?Disse Draco chegando perto de Gina.

''Que, que eu faço?Aiii meu deus.Tenho que tirá-lo de perto de mim!!Pensa Gininha, Pensa..''

Gina se afastou e falou:

--Só se responde uma pergunta com outra pergunta quem é muito estúpido, não é Malfoy?Disse ironicamente.

--Você é a menina mais persistente, ou melhor, a que resistiu mais tempo a minha sedução.

--Talvez porque eu não queira nada com você!!

Então o tempo passou e a viagem estava chegando ao fim..Chegando na estação do trem em hogwats, Hagrid estava esperando os alunos na estação.

--TODOS PODEM SAIR DO TREM!Disse Hagrid.

''Aleluia ter que sair da frente do Draco!!''

--Não gostou da minha companhia Weasley?

--Porque está dizendo isso, Malfoy?

--Se você não sabe eu sou mestre em ler mentes, pensamentos.

--Ok,eu não estava suportando sua presença,satisfeito por eu ter dito a verdade?disse gina pegando suas coisas e saindo do trem e não percebendo o porque Draco a dissera isso.

--Weasley você é insuportável sabia?

--Que pena.Porque eu tenho o mesmo pensamento que o seu só que relativo a você!Agora sai da minha frente que quero entrar no colégio!!!

--Não você não vai entrar...Nesse momento Draco pega no pulso de Gina olha bem no fundo dos olhos dela.

Gina percebeu que Draco não expressava nenhum sentimento o que pra ela era muito estranho.

--Solta ela Draco, AGORA!Disse rony furioso.Eu te avisei que se encostasse num fio de cabelo da minha irmã ia se ver comigo.

--Não Rony.Disse Hermione preocupada.

--Não Hermione, tenho que defender minha irmã!Não se preocupe.

--A é?Vem Weasley..

--Pensa um pouco Rony, não faça isso!Disse Harry.

Rony e Draco começam a briga, foi soco pra lá chute pra cá.Até que:

--PAREM COM ISSO!Disse hagrid interferindo a briga.Vocês nunca vão parar de brigar?Quero os dois agora na sala da Professora Mcgonagall.JÁ!

Draco e Rony nem exitaram em porque viram que não adiantaria dizer uma palavra ou uma justificativa, Hagrid não ouviria, foram direto para sala da Professora Mcgonagall.Chegando lá...

--Professora Mcgonagall quero lhe informar que..

--Não precisa dizer Hagrid eu já sei o que se passo!Senhor Malfoy e senhor Weasley vocês vão pegar uma detenção de dois dias, limpando os livros das bibliotecas: a normal e a da sessão reservada.Agora vão para seus quartos e deixem suas malas lá, porque amanhã começam as aulas e suas detenções!

--Sim, professora Mcgonagall.Disse Rony.

Cada um foi para o seu quarto.

Todos os cantos, corredores, salas e bibliotecas de Hogwats estavam em silêncio menos um lugar o dormitório 2 de Grifinória.Nesse quarto havia muitas meninas dormindo incluindo gina que por sinal não estava dormindo direito não parava de se mexer na cama...Gina sonhava de novo com aquele 'maldito'sonho, ela achava que finalmente ia conseguir terminar quando...

--Gina acorde, já são 7:30 precisa ir logo tomar seu banho e tomar seu café.Disse Lina quando a acordará.

--Lina??disse gina abraçando-a. --Você está em Hogwats?Pensei que não tinha vinha, não te vi ontem!

--É, eu sei.Só pude vir hoje porque meu pai tinha trabalhos pendentes no caldeirão furado e não podia faltar, ai acabou que não vim fiquei em casa com a minha mãe arrumando minha mala pra vim.Meu pai falou com Dumbledoor, se eu podia vir hoje.Ele deixou, só que disse que não tinha vaga no seu quarto no caso o 2 só tinha uma vaga no dormitório 1.

--A ta.Vou me arrumar para ir tomar meu café com você, ok?Disse gina pegando suas roupas.

--Ok.

Lina Layne era uma menina de sangue-puro sua a mãe a senhora Julie Layne era uma animago e seu pai era um comensal e amigo do Lucio Malfoy, isso era um segredo quase ninguém sabia.Lina tem um corpo perfeito de modelo magra (não magra.E sim magra de vara pau)ela é o tipo misto o que é perfeito,loiro mel e com luzes com até 3 tipos diferentes de loiros,seu cabelo era liso(até mais ou menos o meio das costas,seus olhos verde mar,é alta,resumindo uma pessoa super linda.Ela é uma pessoa de muitos amigos só que principalmente de Sonserinos, (Porque são perspicaz,inteligentes,não gosta muito de regras e até ela tem um pouquinho de maldade em seu sangue,apesar de ser da Grifinória) Lufa-lufas (Porque ela é leal aos seus amigos e as pessoas a sua volta,porém muito teimosa)e umas quatro ou três amigas na grifinória e só não tinha amigas na Corvinal porque eram muito perfeitinhos e ela realmente não era assim.Não esquecendo Gina que era sua melhor amiga de todo mundo.

Continua...

* * *

N/B: OizinhoOOoo! aqui eh a beta da fic (q por sinal nao revisou esse cap e deveria) mais eu estou aqui so pra postar dessa vez a fic pra minha miga dinha! essa eh a primeira fic dela entao tenham uma consideracao ok? REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEE, eh a primeira fic dela e eu acho essa fic mtooooo linda! please deem uma forca ok? nao custa nada ajudar! bom fico por aqui, pretendo postar o proximo o mais rapido q puder, mais eu ainda tenho minha fic pra arrumar e a da minha miga Cla Malfoy tbm, tow cheia d trabalhoooo! bom eh isso espero q gostem! bjuxxxxx Cris Anne Malfoy 


	2. O Julgamento de Lina !

Capitulo 2

O julgamento de Lina

Gina no banho pensava:

"Que droga de novo eu tava na parte que não tinha conseguido terminar e a Lina foi e me acordou".

--Aff...Disse sua consciência do mal.

--Tudo bem eu sei que ela não fez por mal.Diz sua consciência boa.

--Não.Obvio que não ela fez de propósito.Te acordou para te encher o saco!!

--Não ela é minha amiga..Não faria isso comigo!''

--CHEGA, VOCÊS DUAS!!Gina disse furiosa no banho.

--Gina você está bem?Perguntou Lina preocupada.

--To sim, só falei sozinha.

--Ok então...

Gina saiu do seu banho e foi tomar café enquanto ia conversando com Lina:

--Gininha...Você não sabe!!

--O que, conta!Gina disse empolgada.

--Minhas ferias foram ótimas!!!Eu meu pai fomos convidados para uma super-mega-hiper festa muito maneira..E disse que podia chamar minha melhor amiga, no caso você!

--De quem é essa festa?

--Ahh..É de uns amigos meus.Disse Lina olhando para baixo.Porque sabia que ela não ia querer ir se soubesse que os amigos dela eram os sonserinos.

--Porque está olhando para baixo?Que, que você está aprontando?

--Hããn..Nada!

--Ok, vo ver se dá pra eu ir.

--Vai ver nada, você vai!Poxa Gina você é a minha melhor amiga e não vai comigo?Por favor...

Depois de muita insistência, Lina conseguiu com que Gina fosse para festa e ela mal esperava para o que ia acontecer..

Depois de um tempo a aula terminou e elas foram para o pátio pegar um pouquinho de ar.Gina e Lina iam pelo caminho conversando sobre toda as viagens que elas haviam feito, tinha muito papo para por em dia (claro né?Amigas,ou melhor,Melhores amigas sempre tem papos mesmo depois das férias).Falaram sobre a viagem da Lina na Europa e a viagem da Gina para a casa da avó.Só que aconteceu uma coisa que atrapalhou a conversa:

**Pafftttt.**

Só se ouviu o barulho.

--Que, que foi Weasley, não olha por onde anda não?Já não basta eu ver seu irmão dois dias seguidos,agora só faltava você!

--Eu estava conversando, ok?E não me enche o saco.Desculpa, porque pelo menos EU sei dizer essa palavra!

--Você derrama o seu suco em mim e eu tenho que pedir desculpa?Faça me o favor!

--Malfoy vai jogar a sua arrogância em outra pessoa!!Disse Gina ficando irritada.

--Ta bom Weasley, deixo você passar dessa vez, mais na próxima você não vai passar tão fácil.

--Como assim, Malfoy?Que que você vai fazer comigo?

--Eu?Não sei ainda, mais posso pensar.

--Aii Malfoy eu te odeio!!

Gina acabou de dizer isso e deu um empurrão para Draco sair da sua frente, e depois passou andando rápido por ele.Ia para o seu quarto com Lina.

Quando passaram pela sala da Professora Minerva Mcgonagall ouviram as meninas do dormitório 1 da grifinória falando que não queriam Lina no dormitório delas,porque ela falava com sonserinos e também era amiga de alguns deles.

--Senhoritas, não é só por causa disso que eu posso trocá-la de quarto.Disse a professora.Preciso de melhores motivos.

Elas começaram a pensar num bom motivo e a menina que mais odiava Lina e conseqüentemente Gina falou a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça dela.

--Vou falar a verdade professora ela disse que queria me jogar um feitiço terrível, porque me odeia e não quero que me aconteça nada, por isso queria que ela troca-se de quarto.Não é meninas?Disse a Jennifer (A garota mais insuportável do mundo no conceito de Lina e Gina)

A meninas olharam para cara de Jennifer e ela fez uma cara de tipo: "Fala logo sim se não eu te mato".

--Sim...Simm...SimSurgiram milhões de sim depois disso,é obvio ninguém descordou se não seria banida da sociedade dos bruxos populares de hogwats.

--Vou chamar então agora Lina, para termos uma conversa..

--Não!

--Porque não Jennifer?Ela não terá coragem de fazer nada na minha presença.

--Mais é que eu tenho medo e vergonha.

--Ta bom mais tarde eu irei ter uma conversa com essa mocinha..

Jennifer deu um sorriso de inocente e ao mesmo tempo de que tinha conseguido o que queria.Lina só ouvia a conversa atrás da sala ficou super desapontada porque nunca teve nada contra ela e se sentiu muito triste pelo que achavam dela.

--Lina, não fique assim.Quando a professora Mcgonagall for te chamar eu vo com você e te dou uma forcinha ok?Gina percebeu que Lina tava muito mal então a abraçou.Eu sempre serei sua amiga mesmo com seus defeitos que no caso são poucos e seus amigos sonserinos, lembre-se sempre estarei contigo!

Gina estava quase chorando mais para não ter uma crise de choro falou:

--Vamos logo para o meu quarto e pegar a nossa nova agenda-diario, adivinha de quem é?

--De quem?

--Começa com W!

--NÃÃÃO!!!Disse Lina.

--SIIIIM!!!Disse Gina.

--Willy Wonka!Disseram juntas.

--Como você conseguiu?Eles só estavam vendendo essa agenda, na biblioteca do beco diagonal e era muito cara!

--Eu simplesmente ganhei numa promoção que estava tendo no beco diagonal quando fui compra meus livros.E o melhor é Autografadoooo!!

--NÃÃÃO!!!Disse Lina de novo.

--SIIIIM!!!Disse Gina novamente.

A Lina saiu correndo na frente de Gina e ela foi correndo para alcançá-la.Chegando lá Lina foi logo perguntando:

--Cadê a agenda?Anda!Cadê?Disse Lina ansiosa.

--Calma ta aqui.Disse Gina amostrando a agenda.

Elas começaram a escrever coisas importantes:

--Lina qual vai ser sua cor porque a minha vai ser azul.

--A minha será verde.

--Ok, vamos começar!

**Um começo! **

_Começamos as aulas hoje, foi muito legal!Tirando a parte que as meninas na grifinoria me odeiam!_

_Mais quem me odeia e odeia a Gina mais do que todo mundo de Hogwats é a Jennifer._

_Odeio ela d+!!_

_Ela vai fazer com que eu tenha meu primeiro julgamento com a professora McGonagall_

_Grrr..._

_Mais tudo bem._

_Até outro dia..._

_Lina Layne_

_Hoje foi um dia legal, tirando a parte que esbarrei no estúpido do sempre!_

_Adorei minhas férias!_

_E amei reencontrar a Lina minha MELHOR AMIGA DE TODO O MUNDO!_

_Iashhiasashahiaihas!_

_Bye Bye_

_Gina Weasley_

--Pronto!Gina disse.

Derrepente batem na porta:

--Senhorita Lina Layne a Professora Mcgonagall quer falar com você.Falou o Sr.Filth.

--Vamos Lina.

--Senhorita Weasley você não pode ir!Disse Filth.

--Eu vo sim!Eu sou testemunha de tudo, e VOU!

Pegou o braço de Lina e saiu do quarto com ela andando rápido para não ouvir sermão do Senhor Filth pelo seu comportamento.

--Gina?Era você mesmo?

Gina riu e disse:

--Para defender os meus amigos eu faço tudo!

--Está com um ar de patriota..

--Hahaha, eu sei talvez por isso o chapéu seletor me colocou na Grifinória, porque quando eu quero, eu tenho coragem!

--Ta bom..Mais não começa com seus discursos, hein?hahaha!!!

--Ok, ok!

Foram andando no corredor e passaram pela sala da Professora Mcgonagall e nem perceberam.Depois deram meia volta e bateram na porta,Lina e Gina respiraram fundo,pois sabiam que não seria facil convencê-la de não deixar Lina em detenção.

Toc.toc,toc...Bateram na porta.

--Entrem.

--Professora estou aqui pode falar.Disse Lina com um frio no estômago.

--Umas meninas vieram aqui se queixar da senhorita sobre você querer enfeitiçar a Jennifer Monroy.Isto é verdade?

--Nã-Nã-Nãoo!!!Disse Lina super nervosa e gaguejando.

--Porque está tão nervosa?

--Professora McGonagall ela está assim porque nunca passou por uma situação dessas e concerteza está nervosa por isso, não é Lina?Disse Gina dando uma pequena pisada no pé de Lina.

--Senhorita Weasley eu acabei de perguntar para a LINA e não para a senhorita.E então Lina me responda.

--É verdade o que a gina disse eu nunca vim à direção por problemas e fiquei nervosa, só isso.

--É mesmo, não falei!

--Fique quieta senhorita Weasley!!E a senhorita Lina pode se retirar percebo que fala a verdade mais terei que tirá-la de seu quarto e colocá-lo em outro.

--Se me permite professora, ela pode ficar em meu quarto.Disse Gina esperando uma resposta positiva.

--Só resta seu quarto mesmo.Então Lina ficará lá, até a segunda ordem!

Lina e Gina deram um pulo de felicidade e abraçaram a Professora McGonagall, fato que nunca havia acontecido.Logo em seguida Lina e Gina iam pegar as coisas de Lina para levar ao seu quarto novo.Umas horas depois elas terminaram de arrumar as roupas e os sapinhos de pelúcia que Lina adorava no quarto, e logo adormeceram.

N/A: Oiiii !

Agora siim sou eu..Dinha Duls...eh a minha primeira fic postada aqui entao espero que gostem desse capitulo amanha tem mais um !!E mais surpresas muito mais !!!!

shuauhsua

Bjokas !


	3. A Grande Noite !

Capitulo 3

A grande noite!

Na manha seguinte...(sábado)

--Ginaaa, acordaaa, anda sua lerda!!

--Hãn?!Porque você esta gritando Lina??perguntava Gina sentada na cama com o cabelo todo desarrumado.

--Como porque??Hello hoje é sábado o dia da festa.

--Nossa como agente pode esquecerdisse Gina com a mão na cabeça

--Anda, levanta agente nem escolheu a roupa.

Gina vendo que não tinha escolha se levantou e começou a mexer no guarda roupa, meia hora depois o quarto estava todo bagunçado roupa de gina misturada com a de lina era uma confusão e o pior não tinham escolhido a roupa ainda.

--O que você acha dessa saia?

--Nem pensar você não vai a essa festa de saia nem a pau.

--O que você quer que eu vista então?

--Huun...Vestido?disse Lina com um pouco deboche.

Depois de muito sacrifício elas estavam prontas só faltava o último retoque da maquiagem quando uma coruja cinza entrou pela janela e jogou uma carta na cama de Lina:

_Lina,_

_A festa esta confirmada vai ser hoje as 21:00, termino indeterminado, só estou te avisando porque você pediu._

_Espero que você venha._

_B.L_

--A festa ta confirmada

--Eu já to pronta e você?

--Eu também, a festa começa as nove, que horas são?

--19:30

--Então vamos.

Descrição

Gina estava com um vestido preto crepe (o tecido) de um ombro só, que era um pouco decotado nas costas em forma de ''V'' ,brilhos de prata por todo o vestido,uma pequena bolsinha de prata e uma sandália preta bem simples.

Já o seu cabelo tava um espetáculo, ela fez escova e prendeu um coque com duas mechas cacheadas caindo pelo seu rosto.Sua maquiagem era também muito simples no caso: delineador, sombra branca, um brilhinho e um creme para o corpo esse é o tipo de maquiagem simples e moderna.

Já a Lina estava com um vestido vermelho de seda tomara que caia, que continham alguns brilhantes no busto, o vestido tinha um corte que ia do joelho ate o meio da coxa, ela usava uma gargantilha e brincos que tinham pequenos rubis, a sandália era prata e dava duas voltas no tornozelo e pelas tiras estavam reluzindo uns poucos brilhantes bem pequenos quase imperceptíveis, o cabelo estava em um solto e um preso que na parte presa estava cacheado tipo _baby liss_ graças a um feitiço e na parte solta tinham alguns cachos nas pontas, a maquiagem era glamurosa e simples porem provocante, lápis contornando os olhos, rimel, um pouco de blush, o batom era também vermelho, mas estava diluído por efeito sempre molhado q o brilho labial deixa.

Fim de descrição

Elas saíram escondidas porque por mais que elas tivessem autorização pra sair, ninguém podia vê-las se não seria um verdadeiro interrogatório, não que elas devessem nada a ninguém é claro.

--Lina, de quem é essa festa??

--Na hora você vai saber.

--Porque esse mistério todo, o que você esta aprontando?

--Nada não Gina, você não confia na sua melhor amiga??

--La vem você com a sua chantagem emocional, eu tenho direto de saber pra onde vou vai que você ta me levando pra uma festa onde só tem sonserinos e comensais.a Lina ficou completamente palidaO que aconteceu??Lina ta tudo bem?

--Ta, eu só...só me senti um pouco tonta mais já passou.

--Você ficou pálida de repente.

--Não foi nada, olha já chegamos!

Elas desceram da carruagem e andaram em direção a mansão, entregaram o convite a um senhor que estava na porta do saguão.Gina quase entrou em crise quando olhou o salão e reconheceu ao longe Lucio Malfoy, McNair, Narcissa Malfoy e Bellatriz Lestrange vindo na direção delas.

--Bella, a festa esta muito bonita, vejo que todos estão aqui.disse Lina sorrindo.

--Ainda não, o Draco a Pansy e o Zabinni ainda não chegaram.disse Bellatriz

Esse comentário sem duvida acabou com Gina, ela podia ter passado sem essa.

--Essa é a minha amiga Virginia Weasley, conhece?

--Ah, sim já ouvi falar, muito prazer.Bella estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Gina.

--O prazer é todo meu.disse Gina tentando parecer o mais natural e convincente possível e retribuiu ao gesto de Bellatriz.

--Seja bem vinda e se divirta.

--Obrigada

Assim que Bellatriz saiu de perto, Gina puxou Lina para um canto e disse sorrindo entre os dentes, porque evidentemente ela tinha que rir da situação pra não chorar.

--Será que você pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui Srta. ''Você não confia na sua melhor amiga''.

--É uma festa.

--Jura?! Eu não tinha percebido que essa era uma festa de comensais.

--Ah Gina não reclama, A noite ainda vai começar!Você ainda não viu nada!!!

--O que?Ainda tem mais alguma coisa?

Neste mesmo momento aparece Pansy, Zabinni e Draco Malfoy no salão de festa entrando.

--A NÃÃÃO!Diz que não é verdade!!!Gina diz isso quase desmaiandoLINA VOCÊ TÁ DOIDAA!Eu numa festa com sonserinos e comensais já é uma péssima coisa,porém ingira isso, mas agora eu estar numa festa com comensais e sonserinos e ainda por cima a presença desse ser chamado Draco Malfoy ai já é demais, você não acha?

--Não exagera GINA!

--Eu não estou exagerando, pelo contrário se eu tivesse bebido alguns desses coquetes de festa e depois refrigerante ai você saberia o que é uma pessoa fora de si, e também o que é exagero!

Bellatriz viu o Draco, Pansy e Zabinni chegando e foi cumprimentá-los, após isto foi até Lina e Gina buscá-las para levar até o salão dos jovens.Gina e Draco se entre olharam com uma cara de ''O que está fazendo aqui?''E do mesmo jeito continuou até uns minutos depois até que Pansy e Lina percebem os olhares.

--Draco você está bem?Perguntou Pansy.

--Gina?Porque não responde?Hello?Diz Lina.

--Não está acontecendo nada!Disseram juntos Draco e Gina.

--Que, que você está fazendo aqui Weasley?Draco fala indignado.

--Eu te pergunto o mesmo.

--Você não tem direito de perguntar nada, eu to na festa onde tem pessoas do meu "tipo" se é que você não percebeu ainda, você deveria estar na sua caminha la na grifinória.

--Você esta muito enganado em ter essa visão preconceituosa sobre os grifinorios.

Pansy, Zabinni e Lina não sabiam o que fazer só olhavam a discussão, acabou que Zabinni e Pansy saíram pra dançar e Lina ficou sozinha pensando em uma forma de controlar a situação.

--Ah cala a boca Weasleyzinha, vai dizer agora que você não é preconceituosa com os sonserinos??Você nem sabe como nos somos de verdade.

--E nem você sabe como são os grifinorios, mas não se preocupe nos não fazemos questão da sua opinião.

--Eu vou te mostrar como é que nós somos.

--Ah é e como?

--CHEGA vocês dois, parecem duas crianças brigando o tempo todo será que da pra vocês se aturarem pelo menos uma noite na vida de vocês??!

--Okdisseram os dois

Lina virou as costas e foi falar com um garoto que ela não via a muito tempo e deixou Draco e Gina sozinhos.

--Vamos fazer um acordo?-perguntou Gina

--Depende do acordo.

--Bom eu tava pensando em um desafio, cada um propõe uma tarefa e os dois fazem juntos.

--Parece divertido.

--Eu comecodisseram os dois

--Par ou Impar?gina

--Impar.

--Sete é impar você começa.

--Eu desafio você a dançar comigo no meio da pista.Disse Draco.

--Desafio aceito.

Eles foram para a pista de dança e por incrível que parece estavam se divertindo tanto que acabaram dançando mais de uma musica.Quando eles voltaram ao bar pediram alguma coisa pra beber.

--Agora é minha vez.

--O que vai ser??

--Eu desafio você a cantar comigo no''palco''

--Você ta louca?Eu não canto mesmo!

--Então eu ganhei o acordo, sabia que você não ia ter coragem.

--Não, eu canto ta? Mas só uma musica

Então lá se foram Draco e Gina a caminho do ''palco'', eles não seriam os únicos que iriam cantar tinham varias pessoas cada uma pior que a outra, então chegou a vez dos dois.Quando eles subiram no palco as pessoas se calaram, porque ver um Malfoy e uma Weasley dividindo um ''palco'' é algo surreal, fora da realidade, mas lá estavam eles prontos pra cantar.

**What I've Been Looking For**

_**(High School Musical)**_

**Draco: Its hard to belive**

**That I Couldnt see**

**You were always there beside me**

**Gina: Thought I was alone**

**With no one to hold**

**Dois: But you were always right beside me**

**This feelings like no other**

**I want you to know**

**Refrão**

**Dois: Ive never had someone**

**That knows me like you do**

**The way you do**

**Ive never had someone**

**As good for me as you**

**No one like you**

**So lonely before**

**I finally found**

**What Ive been looking for**

**Gina: Ohhh, ohhh **

As pessoas da festa ficaram de boca aberta com a apresentação tão harmoniosa de uma Weasley com um Malfoy, quando a musica acabou todos aplaudiram muito, Pansy e Zabinni não acreditaram no que viram e a Lina está pensando em como fazer para que eles ficassem juntos de vez.Draco e Gina olharam um para cara do outro e se deram às mãos reverenciando o publico.

--O karaokê deu 99 pontos para eles!O maior ponto do mundo bruxo.Vamos todos dar uma salva de palmas para a senhorita Weasley e o Majestoso Malfoy!!Disse o apresentador da festa.

--Ahh calma ai 99 pontos?Esse negocio ta brincando comigo, não é?Por que não da logo 100?Só me faltava essa!

--Malfoy para com isso!Depois agente fala sobre isso..Reverencie de novo e saímos então do palco.Disse gina cochichando.

Eles reverenciaram e todos aplaudiram muito e Gina começou a ficar vermelha.Após sair do palco...

--Que maquina entupida!Continuava Draco a reclamar.

--Malfoy para!Tiramos 99 na maquina de karaokê mais difícil de tirar nota alta que existe no mundo bruxo não acha que está bom não?

--Não!

--Aii Malfoy você nunca está satisfeito, né?

--Parem os dois de brigar!!!Que saco vocês foram muito bem e do mesmo jeito não param de brigar parecem duas crianças!

--É.

--Está bem, né!Disse Draco concordando.

--Quero que se dêem as mãos e se abracem..

--Ai você ta querendo d+ não é?

--Eu abraço o Malfoy..Não tenho RANCORES!

--E ai Malfoy vai continuar sendo uma criancinha?

--Ta bom Lina!

Os dois se abraçaram e se deram as mãos.Depois disso Lina foi falar com uns amigos que viu e Pansy e Zabinni continuaram a dançar, ficou só Draco e Gina no canto se olhando.

--Garçom me da um wisk!

--Garçom dois, por favor!

--Weasley você tomando bebida alcoólica?

--Sim..Por que?Pensou que eu ia passar a minha vida inteira bebendo suco?E alem do mais, isso aqui é uma festa então não vamos brigar e vamos curtir, topa?Disse Gina com o wisk na mão fazendo como se fosse brindar.

--Topo.Disse Draco brindando com a Gina.

N/A:Adorei esse capituloo !!!

shuahsuahuuhas

Espero que gostem !! Queria dar uns creditos para a minha Amiga Cla Malfoy ela escreveu a maior parte desse capitulo pra mim pq eu estava quase dormindo ai ela escreveu pra mim !

Beeeijoos ;


	4. A Detenção

Capitulo 4

Detenção

Depois de terem bebido um 5 wisks Draco chamou Gina para dançar e dançaram a noite toda juntos estavam muito bêbados.Mal conseguiam falar direito, falavam tudo trocado, mas pelo menos se entendiam.

--Ginny, Ginazinha, Ginnynha ta tudo bemm com voczz?Draco fala na língua de bêbado com "z".

--To siim Draquinho, e com você tudo belezazz?

--Siim.Quer mais um wisk?

--Não, Não!Parem com isso vocês dois!Então muito bêbados vamos ao banheiro os dois, levem os rostos e bebam um pouco de chá!

--Cházz, não!Me enjoa vo passa mal.

--Concordozzz com o Draco.

--Vocês já estão passando mal, então façam isso AGORA!

Os dois foram para o banheiro e lavaram o rosto quando voltaram Lina lhes deu um chá.

--Ai, vamos voltar para a escola gente?To cansada..

--Ok vamos Gina.Disse Pansy e Zabinni.

Chegando lá cada um foi para o seu quarto menos Draco e Gina que foram para o salão comunal beber um copo de café para ver se voltavam um pouco ao normal, eles se sentaram no banco e ficaram ali conversando um pouco...

--Por que nós brigamos tanto Gina?Pergunta Draco meio sem saber o que dizer.

--Não sei.Acho que é por que nossas famílias já têm laços de rivalidade desde nossos ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ravós.

--Mas porque nós temos que continuar passando nossa "herança" adiante?

--I don't know.Mais por minha parte não continuaríamos passando essa "herança" adiante.

--Por mim também não, é muito chato viver brigando isso cansa muito e deixa mal ambas as partes concorda?

--Não...Não só concordo como acho que você está certíssimo!E começa a rir..

--Acho que foi a nossa primeira conversa amigável na nossa vida.

--Também acho.

--Que, que você acha de sermos amigos?

--Ótimo!E você?Disse Gina entusiasmada.

--Também!

Eles se deram as mão se levantaram e deram um abraço.Logo em seguida saíram do salão comunal e estavam a caminho para seus quartos, quando no escuro dos corredores de hogwats aparece uma sombra e Gina da um grito e Draco tampa sua boca para não gritar mais e acordar toda hogwats.

--Senhor Malfoy e Senhorita Weasley o que fazem aqui a essa hora?E por que gritou srta. Weasley?

--Me desculpe, Senhora Mcgonagall, eu não fiz por mal.E só fomos beber um copo d'água.

--45 pontos serão retirados de Grifinória!

--Mais isso não é justo com ela, só fomos beber água.

--Ah, já ia me esquecendo senhor Malfoy 45 pontos também serão retirados da Sonserina por causa de sua insolência e os dois já que gostam de ficar tão juntinhos terão uma detenção amanhã.Bem cedo quero os dois na minha sala!Agora vão para seus respectivos dormitórios!!

Cada um foi para um lado e deram um tchauzinho disfarçadamente de despedida.

Continua...

N/a:Este capitulo é o menor da fic ! ahushuashuahus  
Amanha eu vou postar o capitulo 5 esta fic esta completa mas estou postando de pouquinho em puquinho todo dia posto uma parte ok ??

Beijooos ;


	5. O Portal!

Capitulo 5

O Portal

De manhã cedo ao chegar na sala de Mcgonagall, muitas broncas rolaram e chegou-se a conclusão que eles teriam que levar os banheiros de hogwats, Draco quase se rebelou mais respirou fundo e disse em pensamento "Nada vai me irritar, nada!".Depois disso foram para o banheiro gina com luvas e o cabelo preso, Draco com um boné e luvas transparentes.

--Ai isso não é vida para mim, para um Malfoy!Disse Draco começando a reclamar.

--Draco para de reclamar eu também estou fazendo isso!

--Eu nunca fiz isso e também não é agora que eu vou fazer!

--Draco!Lembre-se da "Trégua"!

--Ok, Gina.Me desculpa.

Nesse momento tudo parou Gina ficou paralisada com cara de idiota olhando para o Draco, no fundo dessa imagem tocou uma musica: Aleluia, Aleluia Aleluia aleluia aleluiaaa!!!.Logo que a música parou Gina saiu do estado de "Oh meu Deus" e disse:

--Draco você quer um remédio?Está com febre?Passo mal ontem?Ta de ressaca?

--Ta Gina chega.Que foi?

--Não nada.Disse Gina encostando-se ao espelho que acabara de limpar e nesse instante é puxada para dentro dele.

--Ginaaa!Gritou Draco.

Draco tentou puxar Gina mais não conseguiu, o espelho que era um portal o puxou também.Draco e Gina caíram em um lugar muito estranho que tinha um rio de chocolate enorme, árvores de tutti-frutti, gramado de brigadeiro...

--Gina onde estamos?Pergunta Draco confuso.

--Não tenho idéia, porém, o que eu acho é muito improvável e até um pouco impossível!Gina disse olhando para todos os lados.

--Hello stars chain!Disse Willy Wonka com um tom de boas vindas.

--Draco não me diz que ele é...Disse Gina quase tendo um ataque.

--Isso mesmo meu nome é Willy Wonka.Disse Willy Wonka sorrindo.

--NÃÃÃÃÃO!!Disse Gina levantando as sobrancelhas e dizendo com um tom de "Ai meu deuus"

--SIIIIM!Disse Draco com cara de deboche.

--Por qual razão vieram a minha fantástica fabrica de chocolate?

--Draco fala alguma coisa.Disse Gina sussurrando.

--É uma longa história..Depois nós te contamos.

--Não tinha desculpa melhor, não?Disse Gina sussurrando de novohahahariu para Willy Wonka querendo disfarçar.

--Foi a melhor coisa que eu achei no momento, depois agente inventa coisa melhor.Disse Draco num sussurrando irritado.

--Meninos podem se deliciar com os meus chocolates!Aproveitem..Willy Wonka disse se encaminhando ao seu elevador.

--Willy Wonka você pode me dar um autografo?

--Claro!

"Ai meu DEUSS! Willy Wonka me dando uma assinatura para mim na minha frente. Eu conversei com ele, toquei nele. Acho que vou desmaiar".

--Obrigada meu Deus!Eu preciso te contar uma coisa Willy Wonka Eu-Te-Amo! Serio Eu te Amo!!Não agüentava mais guardar isso comigo.

--Serio? Muito Obrigada.Disse Willy sem graça.Agora se deliciem com o chocolate, já volto.E foi embora.

--Gina eu não acredito que fez isso!Ta louca?

--Ai Draco!Gina olhou para ele com cara de nojo.

--Pagar esse mico todo por causa de um cara que parece o Michael Jackson!

--Olha você para com isso!!!começou a ficar com raiva.

--Gina você sabe que estou com a razão..

--Não, Draco não sei.Na verdade você não está com a razão.

E cada um foi para um lado diferente, comeram muito 1 hora se passou e nada deles.De repente Gina vê um chocolate muito saboroso no chão e resolveu pegar, mas na mesma hora que tocou no chocolate Draco também e foram levados para ilha deserta, com pássaros, um mar lindo e um sol radiante.

Continua...

N/A: Olha eu aqui dnovo. Nao, nao eh a dinha eh a cris anne (maluca) malfoy, q fez a generosidade d postar esse cap. entao Se divirtao!

Ate mais!

Bjuxx e REVIEWS PLEASEEE


	6. A Ilha

Capitulo 6

A Ilha

"Gente eu lembro desse lugar não sei de onde!"

--Onde estamos Draco?

--Que é,está falando comigo agora?

--Ah Draco para com isso,agora que estavamos nos dando bem..

--Ok,ok!Não sei onde estamos..Mais olha tem uma coisa ali na areia brilhando.

--É um pergaminho!Diz Gina.

--Você consegue ler Gina essa letras estranhas?Porque eu consigo ler só as palavras da lingua de cobra esses ultimos paragrafos.

--Sei ler os primeiros paragrafos sim.

--Está bem,vamos agora procurar um lugar para ficar.

--É vamos!

Os dois andaram cerca de 2 hrs a procura de um lugar para passarem a noite,já estava escurecendo quando gina olhou para seu lado direito e vê um lugar meio iluminado,ela mostra o lugar para Draco neste momento começao a se aproximar para olhar se tem alguem la dentro.Chegando perto perceberam que era uma caverna e que tinha dentro dela uma lamparina acesa e parecia não ter ninguem na caverna,Gina começa a ficar assustada.

--Draco vamos ter que passar a noite aqui não né?Gina estava ficando com medo.

--Gina você gostaria de passar a noite aonde?Em cima de uma arvore?Ou ?Você escolhe!

--Draco para de ser arrogante!Só estava perguntando,porque esse lugar parece ser assombrado.

--Nisso você tem razão.Mas deixa isso pra lá!Depois nós investigamos isso,poringuanto você vai lendo o pergaminho e eu vo ver se acho comida lá fora.

--Draco já está tarde e pode ter animais lá fora,não pode ir lá sozinho!

--Nunca subestime Draco Malfoy!

--Hahahahharisos das duas partes(Draco e Gina)

--Então tá!Mais terá que prometer que vai ter muito cuidado...ok?Disse preocupada dando-lhe a lamparina para enchergar la fora.

--Tá Gina...Eu terei muito cuidado!

--Tchau.

--Tchau.

Passou um tempo mais ou menos 20 min e Gina estava acabando de desifrar quando ouviu um uivo e em seguida uns gritos desesperados chegando perto.Ela pega sua lanterna (pois não estão com sua varinha um detalhe que esqueci de mensionar)e aponta para a abertura da caverna pensando que é uma brincadeira de Draco para assusta-lá,nessa hora vem Draco com um monte de frutas nas mãos e umas até na cabeça parecendo a Carmen Miranda,com uma cara de espanto enorme entrando na caverna.

--Me ajudaa!!Disse correndo para entrar o mais rápido possivel na caverna.

--Que que foi Draco?Está fingindo muito bem quase que eu acreditei..Tá com a cara que meu irmão faz quando está com medo...E olha que não é pouca as vezes.risos.

--Para de rir Gina!Eu aqui passando mal e você fazendo piadinhas de mim??Nessa ilha tem lobisomem,Gina!Disse se acalmando.

--What?Não era brincadeira sua para me assustar?Ficou preocupada e pegou sua lanterna.

--Claro que não Gina,está louca?

--Nã-ã-ão.Só estou me sentindo meio estranha..

Nesse instante Gina desmaia nos braços de Draco.Ele olha para ela e diz em pensamento:

"Ai só meu faltava essa a Gina desmaiar num momento desse...A pele dela é tão macia!

Draco Para com isso você está louco?Pergunta seu subconciente.

Ouu eu que falo isso!"

Draco colocou-a deitada numa cama feita da folhas palmeira feita por ela e deitou-se do lado dela abraçando-a.Logo que o sol se pos Gina abriu seus olhos e se deparou com sua perna pôr cima da perna do Draco e suas mãos abraçando-o.Ela abriu a boca e ficou olhando a situação em que ela se meteu,mais oque ela podia fazer?A única coisa era voltar a dormir até que ele acordasse.Draco acordou após uns 30 min.e viu como Gina estava nele.

--Gina..gininhaa..Disse bem baixinho ao ouvir o suspiro de nervoso de Gina.,que continua fingindo que dorme.Ele então passa as mãos belos ombros dela,passa pela barriga e chega até o quadril então fala.

--Gina te peguei!E começa a fazer cosquinha nela.Gina começa a rir descaradamente.

--Para Draco,para!Disse continuando a rir e se debatendo para faze-lo para até que sem querer deu um chute no nariz do Draco.

--Aii...Dueu.GINAA !Tá-tá sangrando..Ficou olhando para sua mão que estava com um poquinho de sangue.

--Desculpa Draco não fiz por querer eu juro!Vem cá deixa eu ver !

--Poxa Gina você não é o que parece..Disse passando a mão no seu nariz de novo.

--Como assim Draco?

--Você parecia ingenua,de ingenua não tem nada,parecia...

--Ou perai!

--Ok,ok.

--Está doendo e sangrando ainda?Botou a sua mão no nariz dele.

--Ta um pouco.

--Eu vou pegar um pouco de água no rio,para ver se passa o sangramento,ok?Falou se levantando para sair.

--Ok.

Gina pegou um balde velho que achou na floresta foi até o rio mais proximo que achou e encheu de água e foi correndo para a caverna.

--Pronto Draco aqui está-Á-Á-Á-Á-ÁÁÁ...

Gina cai no chão ao atropeçar numa pedra ,o balde vai voando até que..o balde cai de cabeça para baixo na cabeça de Draco jogando nele toda a água que tinha dentro.

--Ouuu Nããão ! Dracoo!

--Tá geladaaaa!

--Draco me desculpa!De novo.

--Gina você está louca?Ou melhor você sempre foi desastrada assim ou está fazendo isso de proposito?Disse Draco com o balde ainda em cima de sua cabeça.

--Não eu sempre fui assim mesmo...Disse tirando o balde de cima da cabeça de Draco.Pensa pelo lado bom o sangramento parou a água salgada ajudou.

--O QUE?DIZ QUE EU NÃO OUVI DIREITO!!!REPETE O QUE DISSE...

--Qual parte ada que o sangramento parou ou a da água salgada?

--Água salgada!

--Caiu um balde cheio de água salgada na sua cabeça.

--Aii meu Deus!

--Que que foi Draco?

--MEU CABELOOOOOOOOO!ELE VAI ESTRAGAR !MEU LINDO CABELINHO.Draco sentou no chão com uma cara de disolado segurando seu cabelo.

--Calma Draco,não estraga assim não!Disse tentando acalma-lo.Tenho uma ótima noticia eu terminei de ler o pergaminho.

--Pelo menos uma coisa boa nessa manhã porque eu já fui bombardeado de várias formas.

--Olha oque diz no pergaminho.

Continua...

N/A:Oiiiiiiiiiii aki eh a autora da fic Dinha Duls e aí oq estão achando da fic até agora ??

Espero que gostem !

Mandem duvidas ou sugestões pelo review que eu verei...

Beeeijos xD


	7. O Primeiro Pergaminho

Capitulo 7

O primeiro pergaminho

_Olá _

_Esse portal é um portal do tempo enquanto estão aqui o tempo fora desse portal está parado,como se fosse congelado._

_Para sair desse portal vocês vão ter que achar objetos nessa ilha para reuni-lás e abrir o portal ao longo que vocês acham os objetos vocês acham mais pergaminhos como este._

_Em cada pergaminho há uma charada que vocês deram que decifrar para saber onde está o objeto aqui está um mapa para vocês não se perderem._

_A primeira charada é:_

_Debaixo de uma árvore há sombra_

_O por do sol é visto e você achará ponte_

_Perto dela há um lontra _

_Que te levará ao caminho fonte._

--Leu?

--Li mais é estranho,né?Vamos ter que vaculhar essa ilha hoje.Vamos comer um pouco e depois saímos..

--Ok!

Eles comeram um pouco de frutas que Draco acha-ra na noite passada e enquanto iam comendo eles conversavam sobre a charada.

--Pensa comigo Draco ali está dizendo que esta debaixo de uma arvore entào está esterrado debaixo dela,certo?

--Isso.E depois fala que está perto de uma fonte ou pode ser um riacho tambem e perto de uma ponte.Lembra quando agente chegou e viu uma ponte e viramos a direta para não atravessá-la?

--Sei.

--Então deve ser ela.Mas e a lontra?

--Ai eu não sei.

--Nem eu..Vamos parar de conversar e vamos atras desse objeto.Porque temos que sair antes do por do sol de amanhã.

--Issoo.

Draco e Gina se levantaram,e foram em direção a sua "cama" deitaram e começam a dormir,ás horas passaram voando.

Draco sente uma pequena claridade em seu rosto e percebe que o sol está se pondo,ele acordou a Gina rapidamente e eles foram correndo atrás da ponte para ver se a encontravam antes do sol se pôr totalmente.

--Gina corre..disse puxando-a com força para ela correr mais.

--To indo.

Ao chegarem perto da ponte avistaram o o sol crescendo mais um pouco e correram mais ainda.

--Gina aqui é a ponte agora agente atravessa e vai pra onde?

--Pra...esquerda está vendo aquela árvore maior tem uma sombra debaixo dela e tambem é a unica árvore aqui,entao agente passa por ela e vê se acha uma lontra.disse chegando perto da arvore.

--Acho que já achei ela Gina..Disse Draco olhando para Gina com uma cara de "Nos demos mal".

--Corre Dracooooo...Disse correndo e puxando o Draco e a londra correndo atras deles.

Eles se esconderam atrás de uma árvore e se olharam com o coração na boca de tanto cansaso.

--Cade ela?

--Olha ela ali na frente pelo o que diz no pergaminho temos que seguir ela.

Eles seguinharam ela mais ou menos 7 min até que ouviram o barulho de água e se olharam sorriram e sairam correndo atras do som.Acharam finalmente a fonte.

--Aqui Dracoo !Se abraçaram e sorriram.

--Olha ali um...Coração feito de Pedra?

--É tem que ser isso porque é a unica coisa que brilha aqui.Disse Gina pegando o coraçao e aparecendo o sol e um pergaminho no pé de Draco.

--Olha oque está aqui no chão,outro pergaminho vamos ler.

_Segunda charada:_

_Vocês só reconhecerão que são amigos_

_Se juntos percorrerem caminhos_

_Em uma caixa brilhante terá algo_

_E a amizade de vocês florará cada vez rápido._

Continua..

* * *

N/A:Adoroooo a parte da Lontra auhshuaushahusuhuah !

Espero que estejam se divertindooo !

Beeeeijio ;


	8. Uma Amizade Florece

Capitulo 8

Uma amizade floresce

--Ok.Ahhh...Mas antes de procurar outra peça que que você acha de agente...pescar?

--PESCAR??

--Ehh vamos..porfavor.Não aguento mais comer fruta.

--Ahhh...

--Vemm !Puxou Draco e saiu correndo.Você não me pegaa...Disse olhando para ele e dando lingua e em seguida correndo.Draco olha para baixo da um sorrisinho bem curto.

--A é?Sai correndo atrás de Gina na praia.Ele alcança ela só que atropeça e caí,mas antes de cair puxa ela junto e fica em cima dela .Ele foi chegando seus lábios pra perto do dela...

--Não Draco,isso não.Disse Gina saindo de baixo de Draco.Desculpa,mas eu acho que agora não,estamos nos dando muito bem pra que isso?Podemos voltar a brigar de novo,e eu não quero isso.

--Ok...Vamos pescar?Disse tentando mudar de assunto.

--Ok.Gina pegou sua vara de pescar.

Uns minutos depois Draco sente alguma coisa puxar sua linha de pescae ele começa a cutucar Gina com medo do que podia ter puxa do sua vara...

--Gina.

--Que foi?Disse Gina pescando e olhando para sua vara.

--Gina olha pra cá !E na mesma hora Gina vira para olhar o que estava acontecendo.

--Tem alguma coisa puxando a minha vara,me ajuda a puxar...

Gina foi até Draco e começou a ajuda-lo a puxar.Eles puxaram com toda a força que tinham até que conseguiram trazer o objeto do mar era um baú que caiu em cima do colo de Draco.

--O que será isso?perguntou Draco.

--Vamos abrir para ver.

Os dois puxaram uma lavanca que fechava o baú e o abriram.De dentro dele havia um D e um Y feitos de gelo crudados.Nenhum dos dois entenderam o que era aquilo se entre olharam por alguns segundos e o silencio foi cortado pelo suspiro e fala de Gina.

--O que será que isso significa,Draco?Perguntou ainda meio confusa.

--Tambem não sei,mas acho melhor parar a pesca por hoje,não é?

--Tambem acho.Olha ali Draco uma garrafa e uma carta dentro.

--Onde ?

--Ali perto da sua vara.

Draco pegou a garrafa com a ajuda de sua vara de pesca,logo depois ele a abriu e viu que não era uma carta e sim um pergaminho,ele o abriu e dentro estava escrito.

_Terceiro e ultimo pergaminho dessa jornada que vocês dois estão participando:_

_O final dessa jornada está chegando_

_A amizade se transformando_

_O dia escurecerá _

_E um de vocês cairá_

Gina olhou para Draco.

--Que forma boa de chamar agente para procurar um pergaminho né?Falando que um de nós irá se machucar.

--Que coisa né Draco?Disse concordandoDois pergaminhos num dia só!To cansada.Vamos descansar esse final de tarde e amanhã de noite agente ve o que fazemos,ok?

--Concordo com você plenamente.

Gina aproveitou que a resposta de Draco foi sim e começou a pegar sua vara de pescar,levantou-se e foi em direção para ir a cabana,Draco fez o mesmo.Uns dez minutos se passaram e eles chegaram na cabana,ao chegarem a primeira coisa que eles fizeram foi se deitar em suas camas e dormir,pois estavam super cansados com o dia que tiveram.

O sol começou a bater no rosto de Gina e ela despertou.

--Uhnn...Que horas são??Disse muito baixo.Essas horas me dá uma saudade do meu despertador lá de casa...

--Quem tá falando??Gina??Draco perguntou só com um de seus olhos abertos.

--É sou eu sim Draco.Disse baixinho novamente Gina.

--Que cheiro é esse?

--Cheiro de Carne assada...AI MEU DEUS COMIDAA.Gina saiu correndo e Draco não hesitou em ficar parado tambem não pois os dois no dia anterior nem haviam jantado.

--Porque será que tem uma fogueira com carne assada pronta para agente comer no meio do nada?Perguntou Draco.

--Não sei vai ver é um presente de Deus ele nunca desaponta ninguem!

--Agora sim eu acredito que ele existe.Falou Draco muito feliz e com um pedaço enorme de carne na mão.

Comeram muito até ficarem com a barriga estufada e não consiguirem mais enfiar um milimetro de pedaço de carne na boca.Então Draco flou para Gina.

--Nunca pensei que comeria tanto e tão desesperado na minha vida.RisosE você Gina está bem?

--Estou bem até demais.Nunca comi tanta carne na minha vida,eu acho que comemos um javali de tanta carne que tinha.

--Vamos pensar agora um pouco sobre a charada do pergaminho?

--Vamos porque agora com a minha barriga cheia,eu raciocino qualquer coisa.Risos.

--Ai draco...levantou suas sombrancela e depois començou a rir tambem.

--Ok vamos falar sobre o pergaminho.

--No pergaminho estava dizendo mais ou menos que temos que sair a noite para procurar o ultimo objeto e que tera um buraco,certo?

--Pode-ser.Falou concordando com oque Gina havia dito.

Eles voltaram para a cabana e ficaram brincando de adedanha de papel que Gina acabara de ensinar a Draco a jogar pois ela havia aprendido com sua amiga que era trouxa.

--Nome com G..Disse Gina.

--Gina.Disse Draco meio com vergonha.

--Eu coloquei Gina tambem,porque pensei que nunca colocaria meu nome,pensei que iria colocar Grab ou sei lá,mas...então coloca 5 pontos pra você já que colocou a mesma coisa que eu.

--Ou eu não quero 5 quero 10 pontos.Ele fazia cara de quem estava triste como um bebê.

--Mais Draco você tem que colocar 5 e ponto final.Disse Gina olhando para Draco que parecia estar triste com uma cara de bebê e Gina começou a rir.

Gina ria tanto que quase se mijava nas calças,Draco olhou para ela sem entender e ela parou de rir imediatamente e ficou vermelhinha como de costume quando ficava com vergonha.

--Que foi Gina continua a rir seu riso é muito engraçado.

--Não,não.Eu fico com vergonha.

--Ahh então é porisso essa cor rosadinha no seu rosto.Disse Draco abafando seu riso.

--Que rosadinho não é nada não.Disse tampando seu rosto com a mão para esconder a vergonha.

--Mais sabe você fica linda com vergonha..disse Draco a olhando de um jeito muito sedutor para Gina e bem pertinho dela.

"Aiii de novo não ele tentando me seduzir mais eu tenho que resistir mais uma vez"

--Draco vamos ir lá para fora porque está escurecendo e temos que achar o ultimo objeto para sair da ilha.Disse saindo de perto de Draco e indo em direção a porta da cabana.

"De novo ele resistiu a mim mais eu não deixarei isso acontecer mais uma vez"Disse Draco em seu pensamento

--Ok vamos logo Gina.


	9. O Terceiro e Ultimo Objeto

Capitulo 9

O terceiro e ultimo objeto

Eles andaram pela floresta um certo tempo,passaram por árvores enormes,corujas,esquilos e até uns tucanos e nada de acharem um buraco.Gina e Draco já estavam ficando cansados demais para aguentarem suas pernas,mas se convenceram de ir em frente até conseguir o ultimo objeto.

--Gina estou ficando com fome..Draco disse com um tom de cansaso.

--Agente tem que conseeeee...Gina nem termina sua frase e cai em um enorne buraco.

--Gina você está bem???Pergunta Draco.

--To siim...Mas tem uma coisa brilhando aqui debaixo da terra,o que será??Gina começa a cavar no local onde está a luz.

--Não mais pode ser o objeto !!Então vai cavando.

Gina olha para cima com uma cara de "Eu não sou sua escrava"mas continuou cavando.

Quanto mais Gina cavava luz ia ficando mais forte até que Gina consegue tirar o objeto da terra.Era uma especie de G em chamas,só que não queima a mão ao tocar e ao lado do G estava um pergaminho que Gina estranhou ao ver pois o terceiro pergaminho que lera estava escrito que seria o ultimo,mas pegou e levou-o até Draco para ele ler.

--Ginaaaa você não está sentindo nada queimar na sua mão?Perguntou Draco olhando para a mão de Gina que segurava o G.

--Não Draco isso não queima..RisosOlha oque eu tambem achei lá embaixo.Disse amostrando-lhe o pergaminho.

--Mas aquele não era o último?

--Era o que eu tambem pensava.Abre e lê o que tem escrito.

--Ahh não Gina vamos ler isso amanhã,agora vamos procurar comida porque eu estou morrendo de fome.Que que você acha?

--Vamos..Draco vamos como avelãs e nozes?Me deu uma vontade muito grande de comer isso.

--Ok vamos...

Eles andaram um pouco até que viram uma árvore de avelãs e Gina falou a Draco para ele subir pois ele era o homem ele subiu e foi tacando as avelãs para baixo que a Gina pegava com a sua sacola que estava segurando,só que na descida de Draco as coisas não foram como ele esperava porque ao passa por um galho ele derrubou uma toca de esquilos que não gostaram de ver sua casa toda quebrada no chão,e começaram a pular em cima de Draco.

--GINAAAAAAAA!!Tira eles de mimm !Disse Draco desesperado.

--Corre deles Dracoo!!!

--Eu não consigo...Tem um no meu cabelo!!Nesse momento o esquilo que estava no cabelo de Draco sai de cima do cabelo dele e pula no chão com um pouquinho de cabelo na boca.Draco olha para ele e fica com muita raiva mas já que ele não sabe lutar ele continua a correr..

--GINAAA ELE QUER ARRANCAR MAIS CABELOO!ME AJUU...Atropeça numa pedra e cai de cara no chão.

--Draco me da sua mão...Gina percebe que ele não respondeu e logo viu que ele havia desmaiado,então enchotou o mais rápido que pode o esquilos e já que ela não machucou nenhum deles eles saíram sem problema algum.

Ela o carregou até a cabena e o colocou em cima de sua cama,Gina estava muito cansada então resolveu deixar as avelãs para o dia seguinte e comer junto com o Draco então ela se sentou tambem.

O dia amanheceu e Gina logo poisse a acordar e a acordar Draco tambem.

--Draco acorda...você está bem?

--Uhhnn...Que,que aconteceu eu não estou me lembrando muito bem...Disse não se recondando do que acontecera na noite passada.E olhando Gina com roupas de banho

--Uns esquilos te atacaram e você ao ver que um deles arrancou um pouquinho do seu cabelo você começou a correr muito rápido e caiu no chão.

--Gina porque você me lembrou da parte do cabelo??E poi-se a chorar.

--Calma Draco foi só um pouquinho.Falou tentando retocar a situação.

--Um pouquinho?UM POUQUINHO?Disse Draco se alterando e se levantando.Você quer que eu arranque um pouco do seu cabelo para você ver se é bom!?!?!?!??HEIN!?!??!?Disse estericamente.

--Ok Draco,desculpa.Gina disse tentando conforta-lo.

--Ta bom já estou melhor.Disse se sentando.

--Você quer ler o pergaminho comigo?Olhando-o com uma cara de quem estava com medo de perguntar.

Continua...

N/A:E ai estão gostando ???

Espero que siim !!! xD

Penultimo capitulo !

Amanhã vocês saberam o final dessa fic !

Tchãn Tchãn Tchãn Tchãããn...

asuhuhasuhauhsuhuhs

Beeeijos ;

Dinha Duls


	10. Um novo começo

Capitulo 10

Um novo começo

--Ok Gina vamos ler logo para ver se saímos o mais rápido o possível dessa ilha dos pesadelos.Eles abriram o pergaminho e começaram a ler.

_O Final dessa jornada chegou._

_E para saírem dessa ilha vocês dois precisam juntar a pedra em forma de coração que representava a barreira entre vocês,o D de gelo que representava a personalidade do Draco,Fria e sem sentimentos ,o G de fogo que representa a Gina forte,corajosa e muito geniosa e o Y que uniram vocês dois!_

_Para unir essas peças e só as colocarem perto que elas se uniram se que nada as empessam._

_E o portal abrirá da onde vocês vieram para cá após a junção destes objetos._

_Nunca se esqueçam do que aconteceu aqui pois isso ficará marcado na vida de vocês._

--Draco vamos logo para perto dos coqueiros lá da onde nós viemos...Corree!Disse puxando-o.

Eles correram muito, ao chegar perto dos coqueiros e ver o portal Gina se joga no chão e pensa:

"Eu tenho a impreção que já vi essa cena em algum lugar"

Draco vai pra cima de Gina e diz:

--Você fica muito sexy com esses trajes de banho...Diz chegando muito perto dos lábios de Gina.

--ObrigadoDisse Gina suando frio ao perceber Draco se aproximando cada vez mais.

--E outra coisa é assim que o seu sonho termina.E ele dá um beijo em Gina.

O portal nesse momento os sulgão para dentro dele e um segundo depois estava Gina e Draco deitados no banheiro de Hogwats se beijando.

"Oh meu Deus eu estou no banheiro da escola"Pensou Gina ao perceber e tirando Draco de cima dela.

--Draco estamos na escola!Conseguimos!!Gina abraçou Draco.

--É mesmo!E o que estávamos fazendo aqui antes de entrar no portal não me lembro faz mais ou menos 4 dias que estamos lá dentro.

--Gina acorda estávamos de _detenção._Draco falou a palavra detenção com tom de deboche.

--Draco eu vou rapidinho na Lina perguntar o que aconteceu esses dias que eu estive fora,ok?

--Ouuu..Volta aqui!Lembra que no primeiro pergaminho que nós recebemos estava escrito que o tempo passava para nós dois lá dentro mais é como se aqui ficasse tudo paralisado, lembra?

--Ahh é.Então vamos terminar de limpar esse banheiro e falar para Prof.Mcgonagall que já terminamos para descansarmos um pouco em nossos quartos.Gina pegou um esfregão e começou a passar nas paredes.

--Ahhh Gina..Nada de limpar espelho, ok?Risos.

Passou mais ou menos uma hora e finalmente eles terminaram.

--Ai Draco finalmente terminamos, né?

--Esses estudantes nunca vão aprender que é proibido jogar papel higiênico no vaso?

--Que nojoo Draco!!!Olhou para Draco com uma cara de "eu vo vomitar se você falar isso de novo".

--To brincando!Agora vamos a McGonagall.

Ao chegarem lá à professora foi com eles até o banheiro para ver se aprovava o serviço ela disse que estava ótimo e falou que os dois estavam dispensadas e podiam ir cada um para o seu quarto.Gina deu um tchau para Draco e ele fez o mesmo.

Ao chegar no quarto Gina vê Lina terminando de escrever no diário e da um pulo em cima dela e começa a rir.

--Gina você quer me matar de susto?Disse Lina recebendo cócegas de Gina.

--Não Lina só estava com saudades de você..Disse parando de fazer cócegas.

--Mas Gina, nós duas só não nos vimos á mais ou menos três horas..Lina estava rindo ainda pelo efeito das cócegas.

--Ok então.Agora me deixa escrever o nosso diário caderno.

**Detenção : P**

_Olá Diário !!_

_Sabia que hoje a Gina está em detenção?_

_Que feio né?_

_sauksusausaususauus D_

_Hoje o dia foi normal no lanche da manhã eu e Gina ficamos jogando papel molhado na estúpida da Jennifer ela ficou toda suja, aí que peninha!!_

_Ok tenho só isso para lhe contar!_

_Beijinhos_

_E até amanhã._

_Lina Layne_

_Olá Diário!!!_

_Esses dias foram perfeitos! Passei momentos muito engraçados numa ilha deserta e você acredita foi com o Draco Malfoy._

_Nem da pra acreditar, né?_

_Conheci o Willy Wonka também ele é super simpático e lindo também(Claaaaro xD)!_

_Esse é um pequeno resumo do que aconteceu nesses dias..._

_Adoro escrever aqui!!_

_E que essa historia nunca saia do meu coração..._

_Gina Weasley_

--Que viagem a essa ilha foi essa?E como você conheceu o Willy Wonka?Só não me diz que esbarrou com ele no beco Diagonal né? Disse Lina estranhando o que estava escrito na parte do diário que Gina havia escrito.

Gina se jogou em sua cama e falou com Lina..

--Lina isso é uma longa historia...

**Fim...**

* * *

N/A:Oiiiiiiii !

E ai oq acharam dessa fic ???

Esperam que tenham gostadooo : D

Beeeeeijos e em breve mais fanfics para vocês...


End file.
